Comic Con
by TEA tiMe in Yaoiland
Summary: Lorsque Stiles fait pression sur la meute pour se rendre au Comic Con, et cosplayés en Avengers. Rien que ça... [Sciam; Sterek]
1. Chapter 1

**NdA** :

Ce qui devait n'être au départ qu'un chapitre supplémentaire du recueil d'OS Sciam a fini par muter pour devenir la chose que vous vous apprêtez à lire. Ni vraiment Sciam, ni vraiment Sterek, et les deux à la fois. J'ai décidé de publier cet OS à part, étant donné qu'au final, le but était plus de transcrire le délire de cross-over Teen Wolf /Avengers qu'on a eu avec Nella que d'écrire un truc tout choupinou/romantico/niais ! (Merci au fait ma chérie pour ce titre hyper original mdr mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas trouvé mieux donc je l'ai gardé au final.) Si vous êtes fans du film, vous apprécierez bien mieux l'histoire ^^ Pour les autres, euh bah j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même, les références restent assez accessibles. Bonne lecture !

-Lilith-

_(Fanart : MG Nemesi)_

* * *

-Bon, Liam, tu es bientôt prêt ? On va finir par être en retard et Stiles va faire la gueule !

-Euh...oui, une seconde, j'arrive ! Mais ce truc est beaucoup trop serré, j'ai limite peur que ça craque !

Scott poussa un soupir en se rasseyant par terre, face à la porte de la salle de bains. Cela faisait une éternité que Liam y était enfermé, vu qu'il avait absolument tenu à enfiler son costume seul. « Comme ça, si je suis trop ridicule, je l'enlève direct et personne ne pourra se foutre de moi », avait-il déclaré. Pour sa part, Scott avait déjà parfaitement intégré le concept du ridicule. Après tout, ce délire de déguisements était encore une idée de Stiles, champion en titre dès qu'il s'agissait de se taper l'affiche. Et depuis le temps qu'ils traînaient ensemble, le mot dignité avait fini par se rayer naturellement de leur vocabulaire à tous les deux.

Une sortie à quatre au Comic Con...Et cosplayés, qui plus est. C'était la dernière trouvaille de son hyperactif de meilleur ami.

Lorsque deux mois plus tôt, Scott avait demandé à Stiles ce qui lui ferait plaisir comme cadeau d'anniversaire, ce dernier l'avait immédiatement supplié d'organiser un week-end à la fameuse convention, et de convaincre Liam, Lydia et Derek de venir avec eux. Parce que, selon ses propres termes, il en avait assez de traîner avec une « bande d'incultes » incapables de piger ses références à Star Wars, et qu'il s'agirait en quelque sorte d'une sortie éducative. Le jeune Alpha avait d'abord été ravi de la proposition, mais son enthousiasme était vite retombé lorsque Stiles avait précisé qu'il aimerait vraiment qu'ils y aillent tous costumés.

-Euh, mec, je ne suis pas sûr là, avait hésité Scott. Moi ça ne me dérange pas, et je pense pouvoir convaincre facilement Liam. Lydia, à la rigueur. Mais _Derek _? Je suis quasiment assuré de me faire tabasser à mort pour avoir eu l'audace de lui demander un truc pareil !

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour Derek, je m'occupe de lui, avait répliqué Stiles avec un petit sourire entendu.

Evidemment...Il s'avérait que Stiles avait acquis un certain talent pour manipuler Derek depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Scott n'était pas certain des moyens que l'hyperactif utilisait, à savoir insister jusqu'à faire craquer le loup, lui faire du chantage ou encore monnayer des faveurs sexuelles, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le découvrir. C'était déjà assez bizarre de savoir que son meilleur ami s'envoyait en l'air avec son chef de meute, il pensait pouvoir se passer des détails. Quoi qu'il en soit, Stiles avait l'air parfaitement sûr de son coup, ce qui laissait à penser que la troisième option était sans doute la bonne.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit soudain, et Scott put presque sentir sa mâchoire se décrocher.

Liam tiraillait sur son costume de Captain America, visiblement dans l'espoir de détendre un peu le tissu qui le moulait comme une seconde peau, mais le combat était perdu d'avance. Le vêtement se portait déjà serré à la base, et la musculature impressionnante de l'adolescent n'arrangeait rien. En revanche, comme il en avait déjà averti Stiles, il avait refusé tout net de porter le masque.

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, râla-t-il. Je sais bien que presque tous les personnages de comics portent des trucs hyper collants, mais là c'est carrément abuser. Regarde-moi ça, tu as vu le cul que ça me fait ?

Scott déglutit avec difficulté alors que son Bêta se retournait en arborant un air outragé.

-Ah, euh...oui, effectivement, bredouilla-t-il. C'est vraiment, euh...

-Attends un peu, l'interrompit Liam en fronçant les sourcils. Ne me dis pas que ça te _plaît _!

-Ben, c'est à dire que...

-Ok, j'ai compris, soupira Liam en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis bon pour me faire sauter dessus à la première occasion. (Il jeta un regard en coin à Scott qui gobait toujours les mouches.) Mais je n'ai pas dis que j'étais contre...

…

_-1 mois plus tôt-_

-Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui dois choisir nos costumes ?geignit Liam.

-Parce que c'est mon anniversaire ! rétorqua Stiles en lui tirant la langue. Et de toute façon, tu t'y connais à peu près autant en comics que je suis doué pour jouer à Lacrosse . Alors détends-toi et laisse moi faire le boulot.

Scott se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Derek, qui, comme à son habitude, tirait la tronche. Sauf que pour une fois, sa mauvaise humeur pouvait se justifier.

-Et tu as déjà une idée ?

A voir l'expression triomphante de Stiles, c'était effectivement le cas.

-En Avengers, mon pote, c'est tout choisi. Je rêve de ça depuis que j'ai huit ans. Bon, on n'est que quatre vu que Lydia a finalement refusé de venir, mais c'est déjà pas mal.

-C'est quand même dommage, Lydia aurait été géniale en Black Widow. Pas seulement la couleur de cheveux, mais aussi dans le genre « je-traîne-avec-une-bande-de-garçons-complètement-abrutis-que-je-suis-obligée-de-materner ».

-Je suis d'accord, mais pas de panique, je vais la remplacer.

Trois paires d'yeux ahuris se fixèrent sur l'hyperactif, qui ne parut pas le moins du monde décontenancé.

-Ben quoi ? Son costume ne fait pas si féminin que ça, et puis je ne vais pas mettre de perruque, rassurez-vous.

-Si ça te fait plaisir, gloussa Scott, c'est le principal. Et puis à la réflexion, la combinaison de cuir noir, je suis sûr que ça plaira au moins à l'un d'entre nous.

Avec un grand sourire, il balança un coup de coude à Derek, mais ne récolta en retour qu'un regard furieux.

-Je pense que Liam serait parfait en Captain America, reprit Stiles d'un air concentré .

-Moi, j'aurais plutôt dit Hulk, à cause de son trouble de la colère, intervint Derek.

-Hé mais lâchez-moi avec ça ! riposta l'intéressé.

_-_Scott, je te vois bien en Iron Man, poursuivit Stiles sans prêter attention à l'engueulade naissante des deux autres loup-garous.

_-_Cool, ça me va !

-En plus, c'est évident qu'il est craque complètement pour Steve Rogers.

-Stiles, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'imaginer que tous les super-héros sont gays.

-J'arrêterai de m'imaginer des trucs quand ils arrêteront de se comporter comme si ils l'étaient, et aussi de porter des fringues aussi moulantes !

Scott hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il aurait le dernier mot dans un débat avec Stilinski. Et puis au fond, celui-ci n'avait pas complètement tort. Rien que le costume de Spider-Man frôlait l'indécence. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas pour lui déplaire.

De leur côté, Liam et Derek se chamaillaient à présent pour déterminer qui de l'un ou de l'autre avait le plus mauvais caractère, et comme le débat ne semblait pas trouver d'issue, Stiles dut intervenir pour les faire taire.

-On pourrait revenir au sujet initial, s'il vous plaît ? Bon, Derek, je ne suis pas trop sûr en ce qui te concerne. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de...

-Il est hors de question que je fasse Hulk, coupa le lycanthrope en croisant les bras. Je n'ai pas envie de me balader avec juste un slip violet et de me peinturlurer la tronche en vert pomme, même pour te faire plaisir.

Stiles leva les bras au ciel en signe de désespoir.

-Bon sang, Derek, les Avengers, ça ne se résume pas qu'à Hulk !

_-_Alors qui ? Thor ? Tu me vois vraiment faire un dieu nordique avec mes origines sud-américaines ? Et je ne te parle même pas de la perruque blonde...

-Oui, on va éviter, lança Liam avec un petit rire. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars pendant des mois.

-Je peux être Batman ? Lui, au moins, il reste classe.

-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? s'écria Stiles en roulant des yeux effarés. On parle des Avengers, là ! Parfois, je me demande bien ce que je peux te trouver...

-Et je ne veux pas savoir, trancha Scott.

_-_De toute façon, on n'a plus trop le choix, soupira Stiles. Tu n'auras qu'à faire Hawkeye. Ca devrait te convenir, son costume est plutôt sobre.

-Haw-quoi ?

-Hawkeye, répéta patiemment Scott à l'attention de Derek, qui semblait largué. Le mec qui se tape Black Widow. Donc ouais, c'est le choix parfait pour toi en fait !

Stiles avait l'air aux anges. Scott soupçonna vaguement que son cerveau hyperactif avait déjà enclenché le mode « fantasmes », et il se demanda si ce n'était pas finalement le but de toute cette opération. Inventer un stratagème aussi tordu juste pour pouvoir baver sur Derek déguisé était bien son genre.

-Vous savez quoi ? reprit Stiles, songeur. Je suis en train de me dire que Isaac aurait fait un super Nick Fury. Avec son flegme habituel et...

Il s'interrompit net en interceptant le regard mauvais que lui lançait Liam. Jaloux comme pas deux, le lycanthrope ne supportait pas que quiconque fasse la moindre allusion à l'ex-petit ami de Scott.

Toujours enfoncé dans le canapé comme s'il espérait que le meuble l'engloutirait pour le soustraire à la torture à venir, Derek grommela quelque chose à propos des risques encourus à tomber amoureux d'un adolescent. Mais à ce stade, il était trop tard pour reculer, et Stiles ne les aurait jamais laissés se défiler.

-Bref, conclut l'hyperactif en se raclant la gorge. Les plus grands héros du monde. Enfin...du moins de Beacon Hills. Faisons un appel des troupes. (Il se tourna successivement vers Scott, Liam et Derek.) Un Véritable Alpha avec une mâchoire pas top régulière, la bombe à retardement miniature qui lui sert de petit ami, et un Alpha socialement et émotionnellement handicapé. (Il marqua une pause et un immense sourire éclaira son visage.) Ca va être génial, les gars, vous allez voir !

* * *

**Oui oui, je sais, c'était n'importe quoi ! Mais entre deux fics où je fais bien souffrir mes pauvres persos, ça fait du bien lol. J'espère que certains auront adhéré, faites-nos part de vos avis, merci d'avance !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce n'était pas prévu à la base, mais oui... J'ai fini par écrire une suite à Comic Con! Je n'aurais pas cru que ce petit OS plairait autant, et l'inspiration a fini par me venir. Comme quoi il ne faut jamais désespérer ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je prévois même encore un chapitre !**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, bonne lecture ! Et merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le premier chapitre, je vous zaimeuh !**

**-Lilith-**

* * *

Stiles commençait vaguement à se dire que son idée de génie n'était peut-être pas si géniale que ça, en fin de compte.

Jusque là pourtant, tout allait bien.

Convaincre Scott et Liam de venir avec lui à la Comic Con : check. Facile. Convaincre Derek de venir aussi : check. Ca, ça avait été plus difficile, mais bien sûr pas impossible. Il avait suffit de se montrer convaincant. Et aussi de savoir dégainer les bons arguments, du genre gâterie surprise et petite culotte en dentelle. Convaincre tout ce petit monde de se cosplayer : re-check.

Bref, tout se passait comme sur des roulettes. Le trajet jusqu'à San Diego dans la Camaro de Derek avait été relativement calme, seulement ponctué de temps à autre par les protestations de l'Alpha qui reprochait à son hyperactif de petit ami de ne pas savoir lire une carte routière. Ce à quoi le-dit petit ami lui rétorquait sur le même ton que s'il n'était pas content, il pouvait toujours aller s'acheter un GPS et se le foutre quelque part. A l'arrière, Scott et Liam avaient donc passé la majeure partie du voyage à hésiter entre se pendre et se flinguer, mais n'ayant ni corde ni balle en argent sous la main, ils avaient dû se résigner à supporter une fois de plus les éternelles engueulades de leurs amis.

Et puis ils avaient fini par arriver, et le rêve de gosse de Stiles s'était enfin réalisé. Entre les stands de comics et de figurines à perte vue, et les centaines de personnes arborant fièrement les costumes de leurs héros préférés, il avait bien failli se mettre à hyperventiler. Scott était tout aussi ravi. Quant à Liam et Derek, ils s'étaient eux aussi laissés peu à peu gagner par l'enthousiasme ambiant.

Sauf que voilà, il y avait un petit détail que Stiles n'avait pas prévu, et qui lui gâchait à présent quelque peu son plaisir.

Il n'avait pas pensé que Derek aurait autant de succès.

Bon, il savait très bien que se faire prendre en photo avec ses personnages préférés était une tradition dans ce genre de convention. Lui-même n'avait pas hésité à réclamer des selfies à pratiquement toutes les personnes portant des cosplays issus de l'univers de Star Wars. Mais _là_, c'était différent.

Quand la première fille s'était approché de Derek, tout sourire, affirmant avec passion qu'elle était complètement fan des Avengers, Stiles s'était senti plutôt fier.

Quand une seconde fille, puis une troisième étaient venus les accoster pour les supplier de poser avec elles, pareil.

Mais petit à petit, Derek s'était retrouvé littéralement assailli par des grappes d'adolescentes et de jeunes femmes surexcitées, qui profitaient visiblement de l'occasion pour glisser des mains baladeuses sur le corps gaîné de cuir du loup-garou et se blottir contre lui. Et CA, ça ne plaisait vraiment, mais _vraiment_ pas à Stiles.

Le pire, c'était que Derek paraissait y prendre goût. Il n'hésitait plus à présent à glisser un bras autour des épaules ou de la taille d'une de ses admiratrices, et lorsqu'il céda carrément à la requête d'une fan qui lui réclamait un câlin, Stiles vit rouge. Non mais, de quel droit ces filles draguaient-elles ouvertement son mec ? Bon, ok, elles n'étaient pas sensées savoir que c'était son mec. Et puis il devait bien avouer que si lui-même, en tant que célibataire, s'était retrouvé face à un type aussi canon que Derek dans une convention, il aurait probablement agi de la même façon. Derek Hale dans sa combinaison de cuir noir et violet, c'était juste...

Enfin bref, la question n'était pas là ! Derek était à lui, et à personne d'autre. En plus, le fait que le loup-garou n'ait jamais hésité à jouer sur les deux tableaux, contrairement à lui qui s'était toujours revendiqué comme complètement gay, n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il avait confiance en son petit ami, mais mieux valait ne pas trop tenter le Diable non plus. C'était tout de même _son_ anniversaire! Il était temps de reprendre les choses en mains.

Stiles joua des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Derek. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

-Mon cœur, je peux te parler une minute ?

La horde de filles cessa immédiatement de glousser. Quant à Derek, son sourire s'effaça instantanément.

_Prends-ça_, songea Stiles. Il savait très bien que l'Alpha avait horreur de ce genre de surnoms niais, et encore plus en public.

-S'il te plaît, bébé, c'est important.

Cela faisait des années que Derek s'exerçait à perfectionner sa technique du regard tueur, et Stiles put avoir un nouvel aperçu de ses progrès. Autour d'eux, les adolescentes ouvraient des yeux ronds et, visiblement déçues, finirent par s'écarter pour libérer le lycanthrope.

Stiles s'éloigna aussitôt à grand pas à travers la foule, s'assurant régulièrement que Derek ne le perdait pas de vue. Effectivement, celui-ci le suivait de près, l'air absolument furieux.

-Stiles, reviens tout de suite !

Mais l'hyperactif fit la sourde oreille et se contenta d'accélérer l'allure, cherchant du regard un panneau ou une quelconque inscription indiquant un endroit où il pourrait se retrouver relativement isolé. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'avait guère le choix. Il prit donc la direction des toilettes.

Celles-ci étaient miraculeusement vides lorsqu'il y pénétra, suivi une minute plus tard par un Derek vraisemblablement animé de pulsions meurtrières.

-Stiles, tu as exactement trois secondes pour m'expliquer la raison de ton petit cinéma! Et tu as intérêt à me sortir une bonne excuse, sans quoi je peux te jurer que je te fous la tête dans les...

La fin de sa phrase fut complètement étouffée lorsque l'adolescent se jeta littéralement sur lui pour l'embrasser avec sauvagerie. Derek tenta d'abord de lutter pour se dégager, mais avec l'habitude, Stiles savait parfaitement comment manoeuvrer pour le faire céder. Le jeune homme glissa vivement une main dans la nuque du loup-garou pour approfondir leur baiser, tandis que l'autre allait se plaquer dans le bas de son dos. Il attira brusquement Derek contre lui, et lorsque celui-ci poussa un gémissement rauque en sentant leurs bassins entrer en contact, Stiles sut qu'il avait gagné la partie.

Il poussa Derek dans la cabine la plus proche, verrouilla la porte derrière eux, et revint se coller à lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre.

-Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer, chuchota Stiles sur un ton de défi. C'est plutôt à toi de me faire des excuses.

Les pupilles de l'Alpha lancèrent des éclairs. Il hésitait apparemment entre foutre la raclée de sa vie à l'espèce de crétin qui lui tenait lieu de petit ami, ou le punir d'une toute autre manière, qui lui laisserait un souvenir également impérissable.

Puis il comprit.

-Attends...ne me dis pas que tu étais _jaloux_ de ces filles...

Les mâchoires de Stiles se contractèrent.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

Un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Derek.

-Tu as peur que j'aille voir ailleurs, c'est ça ? Que je me lasse de toi, avec ton agitation constante, tes blagues qui ne font rire que toi et ton don naturel pour te fourrer dans la galère ?

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de lancer un regard furieux à son petit ami. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais effectivement, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité. Que Derek, un beau jour, en ait plus qu'assez de toutes ses pitreries et de son hyperactivité, et décide de le larguer pour quelqu'un de plus mature -mec ou fille- et dont le caractère lui correspondrait mieux. Quelqu'un du genre sinistre, renfermé et peu loquace. Et n'ayant aucun goût pour la décoration intérieure.

Mais il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant l'Alpha. Plutôt mourir.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

Il leva le bras dans l'intention de frapper Derek, mais suspendit son geste à mi-chemin. Ca aussi, c'était typique de lui. Agir sans réfléchir. Sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de s'opposer physiquement au loup-garou, ça avait bardé pour son matricule, et il s'en souvenait hélas un peu trop tard.

Derek profita de son hésitation pour se saisir de son poignet, lui faire une clé de bras et le plaquer rudement contre la paroi de la cabine.

-Aïe, mais t'es malade, lâche-moi !

Mais Derek ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille. Il se pressa un peu plus contre le dos de Stiles, et celui-ci put sentir son souffle brûlant dans son cou. Malgré lui, l'adolescent sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer légèrement. Se dégager était un combat perdu d'avance. Il pouvait toujours essayer, mais alors cela reviendrait à se frotter contre...

Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement fort peu viril lorsque Derek donna un coup de reins dans son dos, plaquant son érection naissante contre ses fesses. _Ah, bah voilà..._

_-_Stiles, maintenant tu vas arrêter tes conneries. Crois-moi, si jamais j'avais voulu voir ailleurs, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Parce que tu es le mec le plus chiant, impulsif et cinglé que je connaisse. Mais si je suis toujours là à te supporter après toutes ces années, c'est bien qu'il y a des raisons, tu ne penses pas ?

La voix de Derek était rauque, teinté de désir et aussi d'une pointe d'amusement. Stiles acquiesca du mieux qu'il put, mais l'angle bizarre dans lequel était tordue sa nuque n'aidait pas. Pas plus que la sensation du membre durci de son petit ami entre ses fesses, ce qui commençait à le faire sérieusement bugger.

Le loup-garou mordilla doucement la peau fine de son cou, lui laissant une marque violette du plus bel effet qu'il ne pourrait guère cacher durant le reste de la journée.

-Tu me rends dingue, Stilinski, ce n'est pas assez clair ? Et a tous les niveaux d'ailleurs...

La seule pensée à peu près cohérente que Stiles pouvait encore formuler était que finalement, son idée de génie de traîner toute la bande à la Comic Con était _réellement_ géniale.

-Et puisqu'on en parle, il y a au moins un point sur lequel aucune de ces filles ne t'arrive à la cheville...

La main de Derek se glissa lentement entre leurs corps imbriqués, et Stiles sentit son estomac se tordre sous l'effet de l'excitation.

-Cette combinaison en cuir te fait un cul d'enfer...

A ce stade, Stiles oublia carrément comment respirer.

-Derek, je... s'il te plaît...

Ses soupirs incohérents furent interrompus par le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant à la volée, suivi d'éclats de voix masculins.

-Et merde...

Stiles jura entre ses dents en voyant son fantasme voler en éclats. Il s'attendait à ce que Derek le lâche, mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Derek, qu'est ce que tu fous ? On est plus tout seuls, là !

Il s'efforçait de chuchoter en priant pour que les types de l'autre côté de la cloison ne s'aperçoivent pas de leur présence. Parce que bon, il était peut-être ouvert sexuellement, mais la perspective de s'envoyer en l'air avec de parfaits inconnus à deux mètres d'eux avait une fâcheuse tendance à le refroidir.

Sauf que cela ne semblait pas être le cas pour Derek.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux arrêter là ?

Stiles en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le lycanthrope était intéressé par ce genre de pratiques. Si c'était son costume qui déclenchait ce genre de pulsions, il se promit de le porter plus souvent.

-Oui... enfin non j'ai envie, mais... pas comme ça, pas avec des mecs juste à côté, ça me bloque.

Derek poussa un grognement de frustration mais finit par se reculer, laissant Stiles remuer son bras endolori.

-D'accord, mais je te préviens que ce soir à l'hôtel, tu vas me le payer cher.

-Ca, mon loup, c'est ce qu'on verra...

Il s'apprêtait à déverrouiller la porte, mais Derek le retint par la main.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu grillé si on sort tous les deux de la même cabine, surtout avec _ça _?

Il baissa les yeux vers l'entre-jambes de Stiles.

Oh. Effectivement.

Mais l'adolescent haussa les épaules.

-En même temps, si on reste là-dedans, ça va à nouveau rapidement déraper. Laisse-moi juste trente secondes, les temps de penser à un truc bien glauque.

-Justement, tu ne m'a pas dis l'autre jour que ton père sortait avec la mère de Scott ?

-Pas aussi glauque, abruti !

-Bon ça suffit, arrête de faire ta chochotte, sors !

Derek ouvrit la porte et poussa Stiles à l'extérieur avant que celui-ci ait pu protester. Trois hommes se tenaient près des lavabos, et en voyant le couple émerger de la cabine, comme si de rien n'était, leur discussion retomba immédiatement. Deux d'entre eux ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Quand au troisième, cosplayé en Dark Vador, il faillit en laisser tomber son sabre laser.

Stiles tenta d'afficher un sourire détaché, le genre tout-est-normal-je-fais-ça-tous-les-jours.

-Euh, salut, ne faites pas attention hein, on partait. Que le force soit avec vous, et tout ça. Joli costume, au fait !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et traîna l'hyperactif vers la sortie avant que celui-ci n'ait encore plus le temps de s'enfoncer, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-J'espère que Scott et Liam s'en tirent mieux que nous...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chose promise, chose due ! Voilà le troisième, et dernier chapitre cette fois (quoique on sait jamais, déjà que c'était sensé être un OS...) ^^ Ca aurait pu effectivement être une scène à l'hôtel comme certaines l'ont suggéré (hein Lessa-Chan ? XD) mais j'avais plutôt envie de réaliser un fantasme de fangirl, dans lequel beaucoup d'entre vous se retrouveront je pense, enfin j'espère ! Donc je me suis carrément incluse dans ce chapitre avec Nella, (je prie pour qu'il nous arrive un truc comme ça à la Comic Con de Paris en octobre!) et pour nos cosplays, je vous laisse deviner de quels fandoms il s'agit ! **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira (et qu'il y a des shippeuses de Stony parmi vous), un énorme merci à tous pour votre suivi et vos comms sur cette fic, j'vous zaime ! **

**-Lilith -**

* * *

Scott et Liam ne s'en tiraient pas spécialement mieux.

Restés un peu à l'écart au moment où Stiles avait piqué sa crise de jalousie, ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris pourquoi leurs amis les avaient brusquement lâchés sans un mot d'explication, ni pourquoi Derek paraissait aussi furieux.

-On dirait que Stiles a encore fait une connerie, avait avancé Liam, perplexe.

Scott avait haussé les épaules.

-Sûrement, et vu la tête du grand méchant loup, il va prendre cher...

S'en était suivi un échange de regards ponctué d'un ricanement entendu.

A présent, ils déambulaient sans réel but entre les stands, attendant patiemment que le couple infernal daigne régler ses comptes avant de venir les retrouver.

-Euh... excuse-moi ?

Liam se retourna en sentant une main lui tapoter l'épaule.

Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille blonde entièrement vêtue de noir, aux bras couverts de tatouages représentant des sortes d'arabesques et autres symboles mystiques. Elle tenait à la main une espèce d'épée en plastique translucide. Juste derrière elle, une rousse aux cheveux bouclés, arborant une chemise à carreaux qui laissait apercevoir le pentacle tracé sur le haut de sa poitrine, le regardait avec une expression d'adoration sur le visage. Un peu plus, et des petits cœurs jaillissaient de ses yeux.

-Excusez-nous, répéta la blonde, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait faire des photos avec vous, s'il vous plaît ? Ma copine et moi – elle désigna la fille rousse d'un mouvement d'épée – on est super fans d'Avengers, et vos cosplays sont vraiment tops.

A côté d'elle, la jeune femme hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe d'approbation.

Liam eut un instant d'hésitation. Il avait vu ce qui était arrivé à Derek, et la perspective de se retrouver assailli par ces filles qui le dépassaient de presque une tête ne l'enchantait guère. Il n'avait jamais été du genre tactile avec les individus du sexe opposé. Et puis, faux ou pas, elles avaient toutes les deux des couteaux à la main. Mais bon, elles n'allaient tout de même pas le kidnapper, non ? Quoique, celle avec les cheveux bouclés, il n'était pas trop sûr...

-Mais oui, bien sûr, pas de problème !

Liam jeta un regard furieux à Scott, mais ne trouva rien à objecter pour se soustraire à la torture à venir. Visiblement ravies, les deux filles se pressèrent autour de l'Alpha avant de multiplier les clichés, tout en se mettant à discuter comics et séries TV dans la foulée.

Ils avaient tous trois l'air de bien s'amuser, et Liam ne put s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de jalousie lui étreindre le cœur.

Tout cela, c'était le délire de Scott et Stiles. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis le bac à sable, partageaient tellement de passions communes, et voilà que ces filles qu'ils venaient de rencontrer il y a même pas cinq minutes se marraient avec son mec comme si elles le connaissaient depuis toujours. Alors que lui-même n'y entendait pas grand-chose dans tous ces trucs de super héros, et aussi puéril que cela puisse paraître au premier abord, Liam se sentait un peu mis à l'écart. Il n'avait pas la facilité de son Alpha à se faire des amis, et même si au fond cela lui était égal, tant qu'il avait Scott, Mason, et le reste de la bande, voir son petit ami s'entendre aussi bien avec de parfaites inconnues l'inquiétait légèrement.

_Ne sois pas jaloux, ne sois pas jaloux, ne sois pas jaloux._

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Surtout lorsqu'on souffre d'un T.E.I.

-C'est bon, vous avez fini ?

Le ton de Liam s'était fait plus cassant qu'il n'avait voulu le laisser paraître, mais ni Scott ni les filles ne parurent le remarquer. Ils avaient à présent tous trois les yeux braqués sur lui, et l'adolescent mis quelques secondes à percuter.

_Oh non..._

-Allez, Li... Euh, _Liam_. A ton tour !

Liam leva les yeux au ciel, ravalant les commentaires amers qui menaçaient de jaillir de ses lèvres. Il adorait que Scott l'appelle par son diminutif, mais en revanche il détestait que le jeune homme se retienne de l'employer en public, comme s'il craignait que tout le monde comprenne ainsi qu'ils étaient bien plus que de simples amis. Comme s'il avait honte de leur relation.

Liam prit une grande inspiration. Il sentait ses émotions s'emballer, et pour une fois, il regrettait de se montrer aussi négligeant en ce qui concernait le suivi de son traitement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de piquer sa crise.

Il esquissa un faible sourire en signe d'acquiescement et les deux filles, qui n'attendaient visiblement que ça, se précipitèrent vers lui armées de leurs téléphones. Il songea que vu la tronche qu'il tirait, les photos n'allaient pas être formidables, et pour le coup, il en tira un vague sentiment de satisfaction.

Lorsque ses groupies se décidèrent enfin à le relâcher – soulagement intense - Liam était parvenu à la conclusion ferme et définitive qu'il préférait mille fois mieux se retrouver dans les bras d'un seul garçon plutôt que coincé au milieu d'un tas de filles en chaleur. Scott le couvait littéralement des yeux, comme s'il était fier que son petit ami se socialise enfin un peu, mais Liam n'avait plus qu'une envie à ce stade, que l'Alpha l'attrape par la main et l'entraîne loin de toute cette agitation dont il se passerait bien. Il en aurait crié de frustration.

-Dites les gars...

_Quoi encore ?_

La blonde semblait hésiter à poursuivre. Son amie lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, et elles hochèrent la tête en gloussant, ce qui aux yeux de Liam ne présageait rien de bon.

-C'est vraiment cool de voir deux garçons, enfin deux _amis_ cosplayés en Iron Man et Cap. Rapport au Stony, vous savez...

Elles échangèrent un regard en coin, l'air de se comprendre parfaitement, sauf que Liam ne comprenait pas, et que Scott semblait tout aussi perdu. En même temps, il n'était pas trop sûr de vouloir savoir.

-Euh, le Sto-quoi ?

-Stony. Steve Rogers et Tony Stark.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles attribuaient un nom spécial à deux personnages, comme si... comme si...

_Attends voir..._

La lumière se fit brusquement dans l'esprit de Liam et il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Rire qui s'accentua en voyant que Scott avait toujours l'air aussi paumé._ Si elles savaient..._

Finalement, ces filles étaient peut-être timbrées, mais elles venaient de lui fournir une bonne occasion de faire quelque chose de tout aussi timbré, dont il mourait d'envie depuis des heures. Quelque chose que Scott ne lui avait jamais permis, parce que «pas en public, ça ne se fait pas ». Blablabla.

L'adolescent planta résolument son regard dans celui de son Alpha et marcha droit sur lui.

-Attends, Scotty, je vais t'expliquer ce que c'est.

-Euh, Liam ? Qu'est-ce que...

Mais Liam le réduisit au silence en agrippant sa nuque à deux mains -Dieu merci, il avait laissé son casque ouvert- et attirant son visage contre le sien, l'embrassa a pleine bouche.

Il sentit Scott se crisper et pousser un gémissement de protestation, et derrière lui, un concert de glapissements hystériques. Il avait donc vu juste...

Décidé à ne pas laisser Scott se défiler, il enroula un bras autour de la taille du loup-garou, et approfondit encore le baiser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent une seconde plus tard, et les bruits dans son dos devinrent des plus étranges. Les deux filles devaient probablement faire une attaque.

A contre-coeur, Liam finit par relâcher un Scott horriblement gêné et rouge comme une pivoine. « Adorable », songea-t-il, plus que satisfait. Il ne put résister à l'envie d'enfoncer le clou.

-Bon les filles, lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie avec vous, mais j'aimerais bien poursuivre ma séance d'explication en privé. Alors à la prochaine !

Et saisissant par la main son petit ami qui ne savait visiblement plus où se fourrer, il l'entraîna à travers la foule, laissant plantées là les deux amies apparemment à deux doigts de l'évanouissement.


End file.
